1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to eye tracking technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is technology for tracking a position of a user in association with a glassless three-dimensional (3D) display that provides a 3D effect using a binocular disparity principle. The 3D display may be controlled based on the position of the user. Accurately tracking a position of a user is a part of outputting a 3D image without deterioration in image quality to a glassless 3D display.